minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Starved Steve
NOTE: THIS WAS GOING TO BE CALLED SKELETON STEVE BUT THAT NAME WAS TAKEN. By the way this is obviously fake and made up in my head so don't believe it just like all other Creepypastas. Well, looks like I'm back again! WillM10 that is. - Will J M The History Of This Creature This Steve, well, he was struck by bad luck while mining for the "riches", by that I mean diamonds, emeralds whatever other goods you can get while mining. He thought "I'm lost, I can't even go back the way I came and without feeling disorientated". After days trapped down in his mines after loud cries for help, nobody came to rescue him and he was trapped with no food. Eventually he became ravenous due to the lack of any food, no mushrooms, nothing. He resorted to eating rotten flesh from zombies and skeleton bones. He felt that one side of him started to wither away but he couldn't see very well due to the lack of torches or light source. After what would've felt like weeks of mining a flowing water source eventually led back up to the Overworld. He noticed he was correct about one side withering, half of him was no skin, no flesh: just bones like a skeleton! As he now had "proper" food like meat and other healthy foods the withering halted and stuck to the one side of his body but was deemed irreversible. He gained the powers of a skeleton such as toting bow and arrow without having one and his original powers - the powers of a player - stuck with him. However, he will NOT burn in sunlight and wolves will NOT chase and attack him, in fact they will run away from him because of the ominous look of his body. He's a hybrid of sorts! He may also have other powers and could do more harm to the world and player seeing as skeletons are hostile and he also has the player's power but it is assumes that it is best not to find out if he is witnessed. That's the history and overview of the entity done, now for the encounter! Encounter From my point of view, this is how it goes. I was playing on my single player survival city, where I made mountain houses, ocean view houses, a tramway system, ferry service and even converted a village to a district with skyscrapers! I was looking across a river channel in this "district" area, where an ocean channels water in that eventually turns into a small river. The larger part has a bridge across. I decided to call the area across the river "Birchside" because it was a relatively large Birch Forest. Then was when I noticed something was off. I noticed a skeleton in the daytime! I only saw one side of it because of where it was facing but it had to be a bug because he wasn't even burning standing under the sun! When it turned and faced me from it's distance and that's when I was terrified. Half player half skeleton!? It then toted bow and arrow at me and then I just sprinted the opposite way from it after taking a screenshot I've shown above with black covering between the bones. He is threatening me with Flint and Steel and standing on the banks of the river separating the district with oak-and-stone village buildings and the district with birch wood plank buildings on this specific screenshot. Conclusion Concluding the story, this figure, entity, mutant, hybrid whatever you like to call it is likely hostile seeing as he tends to threaten the player with his bow or occasionally some Flint and Steel so it is recommended that you take a screenshot and either run or exit the game rather than endure what this entity may do to your world as it is assumed he can shoot other entities or players including you with his bow and set fire to structures including player-made structures some may have spent a long time on. Goodbye for now/Hwyl Fawr - Will J M (WillM10)Category:Creepypasta Category:Entities Category:Steve Category:Skeleton Category:Supernatural Category:Singleplayer Category:WillM10 Category:Haunted World Category:PC Minecraft